tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Reverse - Scáthach)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= スカサハ |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= A |luck= D |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= B |skill1= Primordial Rune |skill1value= - |skill2= Wisdom of the Haunted Ground |skill2value= A+ |skill3= Magecraft |skill3value= B |skill4= Divinity |skill4value= C |np1= Gate of Skye |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A+}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'5"|weight = 121 lbs|sizes = B89/W59/H87|birthp = |hairc = Purple|eyec = Red|armament = Staff|likes = Courageous people, Hervor|dislikes = True cowardice|talent = Fighting, analyzing|enemy = Shi Huangdi, Skuld, Liu Bei|imagecol = Dark purple}} Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is a Caster-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. She becomes a Servant for the Protagonist during the story. Profile Identity Early life Caster's True Name is Scáthach (スカサハ, Sukasaha), a famous warrior queen from Irish mythology's Ulster Cycle. She was the queen of a place called the Land of Shadows, which for many years has been said to be the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skye Isle of Skye] located in the western part of the Scottish Highlands in the real world. Caster is more famously known throughout the world as the one who trained Cú Chulainn so that he became a great hero of Ireland. She was also the first known wielder of the spear [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/G%C3%A1e_Bolg Gáe Bolg], which she eventually gave to Cú Chulainn, her most successful student. Caster was said to have two sons and four daughters, her most well known daughter being [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uathach Uathach]. Her sister was known as Aífe and the two of them were the daughters of Ard Greimne, the king of a place called Lethra and a god while their mother was a mortal (Another tale states that Caster and Aífe were the daughters of a king and queen of Scythia though there is some doubt whether such a fact is potentially true). During her childhood, Caster along with her sister directly trained under her father and learned about the art of combat, martial arts techniques and strategy. It was because of the training of her father Ard-Greimne that Caster would be known as a fierce warrior in her own right. Eventually, Ard Greimne sent both Caster and Aífe out into the world when they matured in age, each of them were given their own guards and a great amount of gold by their father. During her travels, Caster learned a great deal of new things such as blacksmithing and healing. How she came across the knowledge to use magic, particularly Rune magic, isn't specified, its possible that Ard Greimne himself taught her it along with the ability of foresight or that she picked both up during her time travelling (By the time Cú Chulainn came to Caster's castle in order to be trained by her, she was already a master of both). Finally, Caster found a place to call her home in the Land of Shadows, and it is here that she made herself a castle that would be an incredibly nigh-impregnable fortress, the castle itself would be known as Dunscaith Castle (Also known as the Fortress of Shadows), Her sister Aífe would also settle somewhere in Alba (Scotland). The Queen of Dunscaith Caster and Aífe soon became fierce rivals towards each other, there armies always ending up fighting each other in bloody battles during their times of dispute. Caster decided to make her fortress into a training academy for those who were able to overcome the hardships of breaching Dunscaith Castle's near-to-impossible defenses, as a reward she would teach them all about the art of war, fighting and magic. Many young and promising heroes came to try their luck but only a few would succeed, it is said that one of those successful few became a King of Munster. However, it would be the hero Cú Chulainn that would be Caster's greatest, most talented student. As Caster taught Cú Chulainn and his colleague Ferdiad everything she knew, Cú Chulainn began an affair with Caster's daughter Uathach whose job was to protect Dunscaith Castle's entrance. When Cú Chulainn killed Uathach's lover Cochar Croibhe, he felt remorse for his actions and decided to make it up to both Caster and Uathach by performing Cochar's duties as Uathach's lover. Later, the army of Caster's sister Aífe once again invaded Caster's territory, Caster argued with her student when she refused to let Cú Chulainn join with her on the battle, so she put him into a deep sleep with a potion out of fear for his safety from Aífe's army. Cú Chulainn woke up earlier than expected and saw the fighting, he wasted no time heading for the battle and despite Caster's chagrin, she, Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad decimated Aífe's army, Aífe herself would be captured and forced to make peace with Caster by Cú Chulainn, who eventually leaves her pregnant and bare him a son, Connla. Once Cú Chulainn's training with Caster was complete, Caster gave Cú Chulainn the spear Gáe Bolg, when Connla came of age Caster would also teach him how to fight as well. Separation from the real world While she had her conflicts with her sister and training students like Cú Chulainn, the Land of Shadows also had a monster and undead problem, due to a gate that lead into the realm of the dead was discovered and having no gatekeeper, so Caster took it upon herself to be it's gatekeeper instead. As a result Caster's time being so close to the gate ended up making her into someone who could "no longer be considered a mortal" even as she began to stop aging. Before long, the Land of Shadows as she knew it would be forced out from the existence of the real world and became "another plain of existence", or rather an actual realm of the dead. And it was there Caster remained, unable to die until the real world was no more. It is because of what became of her and her own home that some people began to deify her as a Goddess of Death, the legend being that she is one who guides departed souls to the realm of Tír na nÓg, the Land of Eternal Youth. Caster is an unusual Heroic Spirit, it is said that it should be impossible to summon her as a Servant since she still currently exists in the present time today. But a loophole in summoning her is not impossible, while she does hail from the past due to her legend, she can be summoned as a Servant from the future, since there is literally no rule in a Holy Grail War that states that a Heroic Spirit from a future time can't be summoned. Appearance Similar to her sorceress depiction that was shown in the 11th issue of Type-Moon Ace, Caster's cloak is sky blue just like the outfit Cú Chulainn has as a Caster, she also has a black full bodysuit underneath her attire. For bonus outfits, Caster can also wear her Lancer (Stage 3) outfit as well as her beach special attire from [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Grand_Order Fate/Grand Order]. Personality A woman who had once spent an "eternity", yet she still attained the mind of a warrior queen and a teacher of war in a plain of existence where she was all alone, her only company being that of the roaming undead that wandered in the Land of Shadows. Caster is a proud and wise individual who refuses to bow to another monarch, no matter how powerful they are. She has an expert eye at seeing the hidden qualities and traits of other people, being able to evaluate a person's courage or cowardice. As a teacher, Caster only preferred to train warriors who were brave and were ripe with so much potential, she decided to teach Cú Chulainn especially because he was a rare breed of people with a huge amount of prodigious qualities, she was even quite amused at Cú Chulainn when she first saw him, he actually threatened to kill her if she didn't accept him as a student. She tries not to let her teacher side get the better of her, but sometimes ends up slipping and lecturing her allies if they end up making an error. Caster greatly admires Hervor as a warrior, considering her as a "one-of-a-kind" person who she'd enjoy fighting against or alongside her. At first, Caster sees her Master as someone she only has a temporary alliance with, so there is no reason for her to be the Protagonist's teacher, friend, lover or mother/sister figure. However, the bond that Caster develops with the Protagonist and other Servants begin to affect her in time, the bond eventually develops into more of a friendship than that of a romantic one. She doesn't know why or who, but Caster feels that her heart already belongs to someone else. Role Caster is one of the many Heroic Spirits that was drawn into the Reverse Side of the World. She is encountered when the Protagonist's party ventures around Ildathach. Caster challenges the Protagonist's Servants to a battle, which they accept. Despite giving them a run for their money, Caster is impressed with the cooperation between the Servants and their Master, she decides to join them. Caster and the Protagonist eventually return to Tír na nÓg after it is reported that Caster's Fortress of Shadows has been located there along with the emergence of the Vengeance Sister, whose true identity is in fact Caster's sister. Abilities A prodigy in both magic and the art of war. As Caster became something no longer human, she trained herself in becoming a very powerful individual, powerful enough to take on even hordes of undead or even the gods themselves. Throughout her whole "life", she guarded the Land of Shadows against even beings that boasted near-godly strength, Caster's skills and abilities never once wavered, at one point her most successful student surpassed her, but in time Caster would overtake the level of strength and power that Cú Chulainn himself reached. Caster is considered one of the greatest sorceresses when it comes to rune magic, being as strong in magecraft as she is fighting with a spear or sword. She possesses the Primordial Rune skill, enabling her to use the Primal Runes of Odin from the Age of Gods, being completely different from the runes used in magic today. Caster's Wisdom of the Haunted Ground skill enables her to use foresight similar to Clairvoyance, giving her the opportunity to predict and evade the opponent's next attack, while her Magecraft Skill gives her knowledge of modern-day Thaumaturgy as well as being able to use it. And finally, Caster the Divinity Skill, since she is a demi-goddess who is the daughter of a male deity and a female human. Caster's Noble Phantasm is Gate of Skye, the gate that leads to the Land of Shadows which Caster protected from the hordes of undead monsters that attempted to escape through it. It sucks all life-forms in its range into the gate itself where they will be instantly killed although Caster herself can venture through the gate and heal up if she is badly damaged. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Caster Category:Caster-class Servant Category:Caster Class Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Queen